


Dude looks like a lady

by luxshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gender Issues, Genderbending, turned into a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxshine/pseuds/luxshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting alone, Dean falls victim of a curse by a pagan god. The problem is, no one seems to believe he's cursed. What's a guy to do when your younger brother is convinced that you are his sister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude looks like a lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milosflaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milosflaca/gifts).



The only consolation Dean had about his situation was that at least Emily was not going to end up killed by the scarecrow. That the Sheriff who had knocked him out took her place as the other half of the sacrifice was also a bonus, if he had to be honest. But other than that? This had to be the worst  two days of his life.

He still didn't quite understood what had happened. As soon as he managed to untie himself and avoid getting killed, then it would be time for research. But in the meantime, he was going to  do his best to ignore the situation.

He was still Dean Winchester, and no pagan god of the woods was going to make him doubt that.

"Something is coming!" The Sheriff, who hadn't said a word since the elders of the town had thrown him in the barn with Dean  to complete the sacrifice, started screaming. Apparently, he didn't like much to be on the other  side of the 'greater good'. "Oh, my god, something is coming!"

Dean grunted, refusing to speak. Because speaking would mean acknowledging what had happened to him, and Dean was not going to do that.

"Dee?" Apparently, the universe was not going to let him ignore the situation. Sam was right there, which meant that Dean was going to have to explain a lot of things. Starting on how he was Sam's brother, because there was no way that Sam had recognized him.

"Sam! It's me, Dean! I know this is strange, but if you untie me, I'll explain everything!" Dean said, hating how high his voice sounded now. He reminded himself it was going to be temporary. Sam would help him find a way to reverse it.

"I know it's you, Deanna. You haven't changed that much in two days." And that right there? Made no sense. Because Sam wasn't teasing him, as Dean did when he called his brother 'Samantha'.  Sam was acting... as if everything was perfectly normal. Which of course, made Dean suspicious.

Because two days ago, when Sam had walked away from Dean and the Impala in order to go to California, Dean didn't have breasts, long hair or a vagina. Sam couldn't be  ignoring _those_ changes.

"How'd you get here?" He asked, rubbing his ribs as Sam went to untie the sheriff. The townspeople had took away his weapons, so if this was another shape shifter, Dean was in trouble. He just thanked his luck that whatever that had granted Emily's freedom by making him look female hadn't decided to put him on high heels. At least he still could run.

"I uh--- I stole a car. A little help here?"

"Haha! No way you stole a car!" Dean yelled, hating the situation more and more at the same time he tried to sound proud, as proud as he would be if the real Sam had told him he had stolen a car. He was dealing with the wrong body, a pagan harvest god, a shapeshifter pretending to be his brother, and he had no weapons.  Which meant that he had to play along. At least until he got to his arsenal inside the trunk of the impala. "Keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute now."

"I had to, since you stole mine," Not-Sam finished untying the Sheriff, and looked towards where the scarecrow post stood. "What scarecrow?"

*             *             *

Sam was starting to get worried about Deanna. His sister had been acting strange since they left Lawrence, not that he could blame her.  But this was different. She had acted surprised when he called the Impala his, and then she kept looking at him as if he was crazy or possessed.

However, while they were being chased by a killer scarecrow, and the crazy town cult that controlled it, there was not a lot of time to ask his older sister what the hell had happened since she left him stranded in the bus station. By the time that they had managed to destroy the sacred tree, all that Sam wanted to do was to get in the car and drive back to California to see if they could still find dad.

He was certainly not expecting his sister to throw holy water at his face.

"What the hell, Dee?!"

"You're not possessed," Deanna said, biting her lip. She looked completely lost. "Then why don't you think this is strange?"

"What is strange?" Sam asked,  keeping his distance from his sister. He knew her very well, and he knew that she hated to be treated like an hysterical victim.

"I'm a woman, Sammy! Don't you think that's weird?"

"Dee, you've always been a woman,"  Sam explained, wondering what could make her sister forget that.  Sure, given the way they had been raised she wasn't the most feminine woman in the world, but that had never worried her too much.

"Before the creepy cult decked me yesterday, I was a man! And I was sure it was the Vanir who did this to me, but then I should've gone back to normal when we burned that damn tree," She insisted, grabbing her hair in frustration. "I want my body back!"

"I... Maybe it's a delayed effect?" Sam offered, hoping that he was right. He had no idea why Deanna thought she was a man, but if it had been the Vanir, maybe a good night sleep would make her go back to normal.

She glared at him before getting the Impala keys out of her pocket. Usually, this was the point where Sam reminded her that the car was his and it was his turn to drive, but looking at how angry she was, he decided not to. After all, she always felt better while driving the Impala. She had been the one who nicknamed the car "baby", and Sam had to admit, his sister had a really weird attachment to the car. Almost enough to make him want to give it to her.

But then, if he did that, Dad would skin him alive.

So he just got in the passenger seat, trying to make himself as small as he could, as he used to do when they were younger and Deanna got mad at something Dad said. And then prayed to anyone who cared that whatever had caused his sister to think she was in the wrong body was just temporary.

They already had enough problems on their laps to add "mysterious memory  spell" to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another 'verse from me. This one came from a conversation with my BFF who loves Sam over everything (she has no taste, poor her ;) ) about how Sam and Dean's relationship is horribly twisted because Dean was raised to protect Sam all over everything and that's something Sam can't understand since he wasn't raised like that. So I asked, how could we make Sam be the one who was raised to protect Dean without changing anything else, and my BFF who also loves gender bender fics said "Well, if Dean was a woman, John wouldn't have cared that she's the oldest, so he would've made SAM the man of the house, charged with protecting his sister" and I said "That's genius. But I want to keep Dean as he is so..." And well, a couple of months later, this was born.   
> Yes, when Dean thinks of himself, I'll use male pronouns. His mind didn't change, only his body. Sam thinks of him in female pronouns because for Sam, Dean has always been "Deannna". Of course, at this point we don't know if Deanna was cursed to think she was Dean, or if everyone else was cursed to think Dean was Deanna ;)


End file.
